


Snitches Get Stitches

by SuperCoolLava



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCoolLava/pseuds/SuperCoolLava
Summary: Rodrick gets caught by Greg right before dinner time. While threatening him not to snitch, Rodrick finds out some things about his little brother.
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Snitches Get Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning, this is BROTHER X BROTHER, BOY X BOY, don't like don't read no flames plz
> 
> Really, though. Rodrick is going to sit on Greg's prepubescent cock.

Susan sighed, stirring a pot on the stove. “Sweetie, could you go get Rodrick and tell him that dinner’s ready? He’s not coming down when I call him.”

“Why do I have to get him?” Greg crossed his arms. Every time he goes up to Rodrick’s room, something bad has to happen. It’s like a curse.

“I’m getting the food ready and your father’s setting the table.”

Greg looked over to his father, who seemed to be taking a suspiciously long time setting the silverware. “Fine.” As he walked up the stairs, he could hear his brother’s music playing just a bit too loudly. So annoying.

“Rodrick?” Greg knocked on the door to no response. He tensed a bit as he grabbed the doorknob. “Mom made dinner.” He turned the knob and opened the door, looking around in hopes of finding his brother. What he wasn’t hoping for, however, was to find his brother completely naked on his bed.

Rodrick had his eyes closed. One hand was on his cock, the other three fingers deep in his ass. He tilted his head back, biting his lip as if he were trying to stay quiet. The music could drown out any sound he made. Greg found it hard to look away.

“Oh my God.” Rodrick hissed, almost inaudibly. Almost. He opened his eyes to look down at himself, but found a certain dweeb standing in his doorway. “Greg? Shit, get the fuck out!” He stopped everything and covered himself with a sheet.

“Uh- mom- dinner- yeah.” Greg stuttered out a few words, making a thumb to point towards the stairs before shutting the door. He decided not to linger, not even to process what he saw. Running down the stairs, he found himself faced with the rest of his family sitting at the dinner table. Whatever appetite he had before had completely faded.

“Is Rodrick coming?” Susan asked as she fixed Manny a plate, completely unaware of what had just happened.

Greg swallowed hard. “Oh, he’s gonna be a couple minutes. He was… doing something.” He shook his head before pulling a chair out. As he was getting ready to eat, he heard a door slam. It was quickly followed up by footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Nice of you to join us.” Their father spoke, half-joking and half-serious.

Rodrick gave no response as he sat down. In fact, he was uncharacteristically quiet throughout dinner. He mostly stuck to glaring for most of the meal. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Greg was dreading whatever it was Rodrick was going to do to him after dinner. He was hoping for a swift death.

Sooner than later, they had all finished eating. Susan had taken Manny in with her to shower and Frank had run off to the boiler room to do God knows what. Right as Greg had attempted to start the dishes, Rodrick grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the stairs.

“Hey, not so hard!” Greg tried to resist at first, but ultimately gave up. As much as he wanted to fight, he knew it was coming.

Rodrick brought them into his room, closing the door behind them. He took a deep breath before speaking. “If you tell anyone about what you saw, I will kill you.” He shoved Greg against the wall, keeping an arm on either side of his face, trapping him. “And I’m not joking. I. Will. End. You.”

Greg wasn’t used to the closeness. It was suffocating. He wanted to run away and hide somewhere, but he knew he couldn’t make it. He simply kept his mouth shut and nodded.

Rodrick leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Snitches get fucking stitches.”

Something about the closeness and the tension had Greg feeling strange. It was hot. Strange. Most of all, uncomfortable. He just wanted to leave. “I won’t tell. Promise.”

Rodrick moved away a bit, leaving a small gap between them. “You better. Or I swear, I’ll-” He had to stop when he noticed something. “Greg, are you serious?”

Greg tried to play it cool, like nothing was wrong. “What are you talking about? I-I said I’d keep it secret. Can I go?”

“No, no. Are you serious?” Rodrick pushed off from the wall, using his hands to rub at his face. “You’re turned on by this!” He laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, I didn’t realize my little brother was also a little freak!”

Greg saw this as his chance to run, so he went for the door. As soon as his hand touched the knob, Rodrick pulled him back and locked it. He was stuck there.

“Nuh-uh, no way!” Rodrick shoved his brother over to the bed, knocking him down onto the dirty sheets. “What kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t help you out?” He walked backwards to his radio, which he proceeded to crank up to an unreasonable volume.

“Rodrick, please, I-”

“Please, what?” Rodrick stood next to the bed, looking down at Greg. “Tell me what you want.” He grabbed Greg’s ankles, dragging him closer. “C’mon, Greggy.” Rodrick added emphasis on the nickname as he dropped to his knees.

Greg sat up and found his cock far too close to Rodrick’s mouth. He weighed his options, his morals, and everything possibly involved. Clearly, he didn’t think fast enough.

Rodrick was far too impatient to deal with Greg’s dilemma. He grabbed at Greg’s pants, opening them up enough to get his cock out. “Pretty big for a middle-schooler.” He ran a thumb over the tip, watching for Greg’s reaction.

Greg shuddered, gripping at the sheets. “Why are you being like this?” He asked, hoping for a reasonable answer.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Rodrick wrapped his hand around the length, staring up at Greg. “Can’t snitch now, can you?” He brought his lips to his brother’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip as he maintained eye contact.

Moving his hands, Greg found his fingers tangled in Rodrick’s already messy hair, trying desperately to pull him closer. It felt weird, but a good weird. Of course, he had heard about things like this from the popular kids, but it’s not like he had done any of it before. At least, not until now.

Rodrick pulled back, licking his lips. “Let’s get you out of these.” He spoke somewhat quietly, barely audible over the aggressive punk music. He grabbed at Greg’s pants, pulling them off completely. “Better.” He put his mouth back to work on his little brother’s cock.

Greg had his body practically wrapped around Rodrick. He had no clue what he was supposed to be doing. All he could do was sit there and take it all in. Squeezing his thighs, he tried to pull Rodrick in. They were already so close, yet he somehow wanted to be closer.

Rodrick forced Greg’s legs apart, separating himself once again. “Do you want more?” Greg lazily nodded back, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to. “Hold up a sec.” He got up, searching his room for something or other.

Greg sat up on the bed, watching his brother rummage around in his drawers. He started looking around, taking everything in. It was rare to be in Rodrick’s room. With permission, that is. How anyone found anything in this mess was a mystery. When he saw Rodrick again, he was naked and empty-handed.

“It’s your lucky day, dweeb! I’m out of lube.” Rodrick announced, climbing on top of his brother. “But, since you didn’t let me finish earlier, we can make it work.” He straddled Greg’s hips, pushing him back down on the bed.

“You mean I’m putting it in you?” Greg asked, confused. His sex ed classes never could have prepared him for this.

“More like, I’m putting it in me.” Rodrick looked to Greg, who was even more lost than before. “You’ll find out, don’t worry about it.” He slapped Greg’s arm a couple times for encouragement.

“So, you’re gonna be the girl?”

“Hey, don’t call it that!” Rodrick warned, pointing down at Greg. “Next time, I’ll make sure I’ve got extra so I can show you what’s what.”

Next time? Greg didn’t think there would be a next time. He didn’t even know if he wanted a next time!

Rodrick positioned himself over his brother’s cock, carefully easing it in. He watched Greg’s reaction as he lowered himself down, grinning as Greg squeezed his eyes shut. “Good boy.” He whispered. His stupid little brother had no business looking that cute, grabbing at the sheets like they were some kind of safeguard.

As their hips finally met, Rodrick found himself surprisingly overwhelmed. He acted like he knew what he was doing, but he was mostly going off of what he had seen. What he had seen was pretty limited to a few pornos and some magazines. “How’s that, Greggy?”

“I-It’s weird!” Greg’s voice cracked. His mouth hung open, panting as his body took over. Instinctively, his hips tried creating movement, bucking upwards into Rodrick. He didn’t expect it to feel so good.

Rodrick bit his lip, grinding his ass on his brother’s cock. On shaky legs, he tried pulling himself up, whining as he dropped back down. As strange as the situation was, it was almost too much for Rodrick. His brother was just a middle schooler, but his cock felt so good. He repeated the process, moving erratically.

Greg gripped Rodrick’s hips, squeezing them tightly as he felt his oncoming release. “Rod, something’s happening!” He stuttered out, trying to warn Rodrick to no avail. 

“Fuck, Greg!” Rodrick hissed, his cock jerking as he came. He rolled his hips against his brother, desperately trying to get the most out of his orgasm. Once his ass settled, the two stayed like that for a brief moment to catch their breath. However, they didn’t linger. 

Rodrick slowly pulled himself off of Greg, too tired to do much more. Definitely too lazy to wipe the cum off, he simply allowed it to become one with his bed sheets. He collapsed next to his brother, looking over at him in awe. They really just did that.

“M-Mom can’t know about this, right? This stays between us?” Greg looked to Rodrick, worried about everything they just did. He grabbed his brother’s hand, squeezing it as he waited for a response.

“Just between us.” Rodrick nodded absentmindedly.

There was a knock at the door. “Rodrick! Turn that music down, Manny needs to sleep!” Their mom called, patiently waiting for a response.

Rodrick quickly got up and stumbled over to the radio, shutting it off completely. He looked over to the door, hoping she wouldn’t try opening it.

“Thank you. Now, don’t stay up too late, you have school in the morning!” They waited silently, listening to their mom’s footsteps until they heard a door shut.

“Get up.” Rodrick shoved at Greg, who was still laying on the bed.

Greg reached his arms out, expecting Rodrick to help him up.

Rodrick sighed, grabbing his brother’s hand and pulling him onto his feet. “Now go shower, you reek.” He smirked, smacking Greg’s ass. “Dweeb.”

Greg turned around, shoving Rodrick back. “Loser!” Greg ran for the door, sticking his tongue out before leaving.

Rodrick just shook his head, laughing.

Greg forgot his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Comments are always welcome! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
